


To Dream or Not to Dream

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e05 The First Time, M/M, post-TFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konchoo prompted : The Morning after the First Time (with Bonus Freaking out Blaine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dream or Not to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Konchoo prompted :  
> After The First Time, Kurt spends the night at Blaine’s. They fall asleep in their underwear all cuddled and oh-so exhausted under the blankets, a millions I love you’s are exchanged.  
>  Then in the morning, Blaine wakes up before Kurt. He’s just laying there staring at him for a while until Kurt wakes up. They look each other in the eye, both smiling really wide and giggling bashfully, clearly thinking about what happened just a few hours ago. Blaine kisses Kurt and then pulls back, suggesting he makes them breakfast, but Kurt pulls him back close to him because he woke up ~in the mood and he wants Blaine to stay in bed. It’s still awkward because they’ve only done it for the first time last night and Kurt doesn’t quite know how to ask for it so he kisses Blaine deeply and lifts his hips up to grind with Blaine’s so Blaine will get the hint. And Blaine doesn’t need to be told twice. Then they have beautiful and romantic first-time sleepy morning sex and it starts raining because well it’s November, so they allow themselves to be a teenee-tiny bit loud because the rain muffles their voices.  
> After they’re done and are completely worn out and all sleepy again, Kurt totally makes Blaine go make them that breakfast while he cleans up.
> 
> Roni's wish is my command :)

When Blaine starts to open his eyes, he tries to keep that feeling of completeness his dream gave him.

His very vivid dream.

Okay, no point in trying to be subtle, he’s alone in his bed.

His very erotic dream.

Just remembering it makes him giggle, because even though he watched porn in the past, he never thought his brain would be able to conjure such beautiful im- …

*ruffling noise*

Wait a second.

Hold the fucking phone.

He’s definitely NOT alone in his bed.

Slowly turning to see what or who is sighing next to him, Blaine barely keeps the shriek threatening to escape - a very manly shriek, thank you very much - but he’s glad he managed to keep it inside when he recognizes in the morning light Kurt’s chestnut bangs.

Huh.

So it wasn’t a dream.

(Damn, Kurt is beautiful sleep-mussed)

IT WASN’T A DREAM.

(And lying there, covered only with his sheets -shh, brain, underwears don’t count)

Itwasnotadream.

(Lightly touched by the dawn’s light)

It.

Was.

Not.

A.

Dream.

(Smiling and sighing in his pillow, god he could get used to that image)

So they really … “did” it last night. Yes, even in the privacy of his brain, Blaine can hear the quote.

Focused on his “not quite a freak out but let’s be honest he’s freaking out”, he misses Kurt slowly opening his own eyes and looking at him silently, a shy smile appearing on his face.

“Hey”.

Interesting, how Kurt’s voice loaded with sleepiness, even with the simple word, manages to send shivers (the good kind) down his spine. “Hey yourself”.

They look at each other with the same shy yet boyish smile, the two of them remembering what happened last night, how they alternated between slow, gentle, discovering touches and quick-fast-not fast enough kisses and licks and …

Wow, they really had sex - they crossed that frontier together, and if the blush spreading on Kurt’s cheeks are anything to go by, he enjoyed it as much as Blaine did.

The feeling that they are on the same page, that none of them is going to run for the hills and screaming because it was awful - it wasn’t - makes him so happy that Blaine lets out a small giggle as he looks back to Kurt as he sits more elegantly on his bed.

Kurt shares a smile with him before turning his head on the pillow, his shaking shoulders and the soft noise of his laughter only reenforcing Blaine’s sudden giddiness.

They laugh quietly or not so quietly but who cares for a good ten minutes before they let out a deep exhale.

“Good morning love” Blaine murmurs, leaning forward to kiss Kurt’s shoulder. “Did you sleep well ?”

“Hmm-mmh” Kurt nearly purs, stretching his arms. “For a moment, I thought I had had the most fantastic dream …”

“Until you realized it was not a dream ?” Blaine interjects, his eyes shining and his cheeks flushing. “Hungry ?” he quickly asks to dissipate some of the tension.

Kurt quickly nods and turns to rest on his back, making grabby hands toward him with a pout. And really, can Blaine deny him anything when he makes his face (or anytime, really ?) No he can’t, and most importantly, he really doesn’t want to. Following his instincts he reaches out for Kurt, putting one hand on the back of his neck, his fingers playing with the soft hair there while the other rests by Kurt’s side on the bed to make sure that Blaine doesn’t crush him suddenly. As he leans forward to kiss him, his leg comes in contact with Kurt and … Oh.

Ah, the blessing of teenage mornings.

Last night, Blaine was literally face to … head with Kurt’s cock and his brain is still partially burned from the beauty of it. Yes, he’s using the word “beauty” to describe his boyfriend’s penis, but it really was beautiful : long but not too long, curvy but not insanely so, just the perfect shade of red - when he mentions those facts to Kurt later, his boyfriend will decide to call him Goldilocks for a while.

For now, Blaine is happy to test the waters as it is and he gently lowers his body to make sure that -

Okay, Houston, we’re clear, that’s definitely a boner situation.

Oh yes, a bonheur* situation indeed mon cher

“Kurt …” he groans against Kurt’s hair.

“Hmmm ?” Kurt hums in his neck, the temperature of his cheek against Blaine’s skin a clear indication that he’s blushing but the gentle movements of his hips an even clearer indication that he doesn’t plan on them eating breakfast anytime soon. Just as Blaine is considering to just wing it and avoids the whole “talking awkwardly about it”, Kurt whispers in his ear

“I want you so much right now”

Well, fuck it all.

Blaine slides down just enough to be able to face Kurt and he kisses him slowly, both of their bodies still in the grasp of sleep.

Their hands slide on each other’s torso and back, and Blaine is not even sure where he ends and where Kurt starts, their bodies are like intertwined while their hips move together in a rhythm they never learned to master but do anyway. When the rain starts to fall outside, that heavy rain that is the characteristic of Fall turning into Winter during the month of November, they don’t really realize it, so lost in each other that the world outside of the other’s arms doesn’t exist, doesn’t matter.

The move of their hips quickens, their breathing is erratic at best, but they don’t care : Kurt is holding Blaine against him with all his strength - and that’s saying something boy does Kurt Hummel is strong, both inside and outside - while Blaine is barely holding on his brain-power, what with all the blood and focus going south.

When Kurt whispers in Blaine’s ear “I’m never going to get used to that”, Blaine suddenly realizes that they blacked out as they came, nearly together and they’re back to giggling, a little out of breath, sure, but giggling like to crazy kids.

And let’s face it, that’s exactly what they are.

As Blaine starts to cuddle on top of Kurt - they’ll care about the stickiness in their respective underwear later, now he’s too sleepy to move even one finger …

“Kurt stop pushing me” he mumbles against the soft skin of Kurt’s shoulder as said boy is trying to make him move (as if)

Kurt lets out another little breathless giggle - and God does Blaine love that sound and wishes he could record it somewhere safe - before nudging his head with his nose. 

“Didn’t you mention breakfast earlier…?”

Oh dammit.

~ Le end ~

**Author's Note:**

> * I just made a word play on the fact that boner sounds like the word “bonheur” (happiness) in French, don’t mind my stupid puns


End file.
